


Heaven

by TortiTabby



Series: Tumblr Songfic Prompts [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dreaming, Introspection, M/M, Reflection, Songfic, Waking Up, just a lot of love for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortiTabby/pseuds/TortiTabby
Summary: Phil dreams about the Dan he used to have and reflects on his Dan now.





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anon for this songfic prompt!  
> The song is **Heaven by DJ Sammy, Yanou**

_Baby you’re all that I want_

_When I’m lying here in your arms_

_I’m finding it hard to believe_

_We’re in heaven_

 

Phil was dreaming. It was the the serene kind of early morning dreaming where he subconsciously knew it wasn’t real and that he was still asleep. It wouldn’t be long until he woke up, most likely due to the stirring body that his was eclipsing. In the back of his mind he was aware of the long limbs that were tangled up with his own and the warm soft puff of Dan’s breath on his bare collar. Phil realized all of this on some level but kept his focus on the lovely dream he was having. It was less of a dream and more of a memory of another time.

Phil  was walking through a kitchen they no longer had and into the small lounge overlooking Manchester with its large window on the far wall. A smaller version of his boyfriend with longer hair ironed as straight as it could be and dressed head to toe in the darkest black he could find, sat hunched on the loveseat. He was furiously mashing buttons on the controller for whatever game he was playing. Phil glanced at the screen to see the familiar Skyrim landscape. He said nothing as he sat next to him. There wasn’t much room but personal space was never a big issue between the two of them. Dan tossed the controller to the side and plopped his head down on Phil’s shoulder.

Phil kissed his forehead and couldn’t help the fond grin that found its way onto his face.

“Hey that last video of mine actually did pretty well, did you see?” Dan asked excitedly.

“I did.” Phil echoed his initial response from that morning years ago. “I think we should go celebrate with milkshakes.”

Dan turned and swung a leg over Phil’s. He sat on Phil’s lap and beamed at him.  
“How is this actually working as a job?” Dan whispered. His warm eyes shined and in them Phil could see the confident man he’d grow to be. The man who would host anti bullying campaigns and speak out about his own struggles with mental health and the stigmas that went with them. The dark days were often tiptoed around in Manchester. It took time for Phil to realize they weren’t about him or their relationship and they learned together how to tackle them head on and when to lay low.

There were many days it didn’t seem like Youtube _would_ work as a real job with a real income for them. This Phil knew they’d make it, though. They more than made it. A tour around the world with millions of people who could see Dan as the brilliant compassionate man he was. There was already talk of another tour even though Phil’s bones ached with fatigue from the constant travel and high that went with it, and his muscles were sore from box after box they just moved to their new flat. Raw excitement kept it all at bay.

It seemed Phil was addicted to creating new things with Dan. He craved seeing Dan’s face light up with new ideas as he jotted it down on any piece of paper he could find in scrambled handwriting that Phil could only decipher half the time.

Phil smiled up at the twenty year old face that was beaming down at him. He didn’t bother continuing the conversation. He knew his Dan, his real Dan was waking up and would essentially drag him to full consciousness with him with the way he was nuzzling his cold nose against Phil’s neck.

He let himself stare a while longer before blinking away the images from years past and peering into their bedroom that was far too full of sunlight for as early as it was.

He looked down at his Dan and was surprised to see sunlit eyes gazing up at him. They were the same eyes as his dream, only these eyes were creased in the corner due to a lifetime of laughter and wide smiles at Phil’s side.

“Morning Sleeping Beauty.” He said in a gravelly voice as he stretched out, still in Phil’s embrace. “Have any good dreams?”

Phil had to crane his neck to plant a big happy kiss on Dan’s lips, morning breath be damned.

The rosy patch on his cheek flared up and he smiled the same smitten and bashful smile the version from Phil’s dreams had.

“Pretty good, yeah.” Phil replied.

 

_Now our dreams are coming true_

_Through the good times and the bad_

_I'll be standing there by you_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! <3  
>   
> I really enjoy songfics and thought it would be really fun to ask for prompts but in the form of songs to turn into songfics! I'll have this as an ongoing series so please feel free to send me [ any song ](https://tortitabby.tumblr.com/ask) you'd like to see as a fic.  
> You can reblog this specific fic right [ here on tumblr! ](https://tortitabby.tumblr.com/post/184022098645/heaven)


End file.
